A Beautiful Disaster
by TheLongLostGilmoreGirl47
Summary: A Camp Rock Sequel- Caitlyn returns to Camp Rock quiet and holding a deep secret. Can anyone help her or is it too late? Mainly Naitlyn with mentions of Smitchie. STORY BEING REVIVED. Chapter 5 is up! :
1. Trailer

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot

**Narrator**

_Actions_

Quotes

**The end of the school year brings a new summer at Camp Rock**

_Show Camp Rock from a distance_

**Everyone is back**

_Cuts to everyone gathered around the Campfire_

**But not everyone is the same**

_Pans to Caitlyn in a pair of sweatpants and a black t-shirt with her hair pulled back in a ponytail and looking down_

**Caitlyn returns to Camp Rock quiet and hiding a deep secret too difficult to share**

_Shows Caitlyn looking out window in classroom while everyone else whispers about her_

**Will anyone be able to help her?**

_Shows Nate and Caitlyn standing by the lake on the beach_

"Cait, c'mon you can tell me anything"

"Nate, I can't do this.. I'm sorry"

_Caitlyn begins to walk away shaking her head and looking down_

**Starring Alyson Stoner as Caitlyn Geller**

_Shows Caitlyn sitting out on the dock looking at lake_

**Nick Jonas as Nate Black**

_Shows Nate strumming guitar in his cabin_

**And the Rest of the Original Camp Rockers**

_Shows Peggy, Ella, Jason, Shane, Mitchie, and Tess sitting in the mess hall talking_

**In "A Beautiful Disaster"**

**Written and Produced by TheLongLostGilmoreGirl47**

**Coming soon to FanFiction near you!**

* * *

A/N: I came up with this idea last night and decided to share it with you, so please review with your thoughts on whether i should go through with writing it. Thanks!!


	2. Chapter 1 Look me in the eyes

A/N: Okay, so here i go, and while i was pretty proud of all the alerts and subscriptions, i still wish i hadn't gotten more reviews, cause they make my day and then i wanna write and then you get more story!! haha so here's the first chapter! Please read and review!

Caitlyn stepped out of the car, taking a deep breath as she looked around Camp. It looked the same, but so much had changed over the past school year.

She sighed opening her letter that told her she was in Cabin 4. She walked there quietly with the hood of her sweatshirt up and her head down. She slipped into the cabin, pulling her small suitcase behind her and a black laptop case swung over her shoulder. She dropped the case on her bed and moved to unpack her things when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hey, my name's Mitchie. You must be my roommate."

Caitlyn turned around pulling her hood down.

"Caitlyn?" Mitchie managed to ask looking at the girl in front of her. There was no way this was the outspoken always bright Caitlyn.

First of all she was wearing all black, a dramatic change from her usual all-bright neon outfits.

Secondly, she had no accessories on and she had her hair pulled up high into a ponytail.

And lastly and most importantly she kept looking down seemingly quiet and shy.

This was so not Caitlyn Geller.

"Hey Mitchie," was all Caitlyn said before unpacking her clothes which Mitchie noticed were all black, navy, or grey.

"Um, Caitlyn, are you okay?"

"Fine.. just fine," Caitlyn said with her back to Mitchie.

"Well, what's up with the outfit?"

Caitlyn continued to unpack ignoring her.

Mitchie just shook her head unsure of how to react and walked out to the mess hall to talk to the others.

"Hey Guys," she said sliding into the seat next to Shane.

"Hi," was the response from most of the group.

"Hey Mitchie," Shane said smiling, then seeing her expression. "Hey, you look a little out of it, is everything okay?"

"I'm fine. It's Caitlyn."

At this statement, Nate's head shot up from the breakfast he was devouring. "Caitlyn? What's wrong with her?"

"I...I'm not sure but she seems really different and I don't know what's up with her."

"Well maybe she's just tired from-" Shane began before being quickly cut off by Nate.

"Different? What do you mean?" Nate asked becoming more and more concerned.

"Well she wasn't wearing any color and she had no accessories on and she was really quiet. And while i know that's not that big of a deal, for Caitlyn-"

"For Caitlyn it is," Nate said finishing her sentance for her and standing up quickly, walking out of the room and to the girl's cabin.

"Dude, he really likes her..." Jason said watching him go.

"No way, i hadn't noticed," Shane said rolling his eyes.

"That's so weird, it's like I knew something you didn't!"

Meanwhile, Caitlyn was finished unpacking and had just opened the door to go for a walk when she saw him coming towards her. His curls bouncing as he walked quickly and his face riddled with concern.

God she couldn't face him now. And that's when he looked up and saw her. Their eyes locked briefly and he stopped walking.

This was not the Caitlyn he knew. She looked so lifeless and tired. Not upbeat and happy.

She stared back at him before quickly shutting the door of the cabin and locking it. She sighed, sliding down the door until she sat against it, letting her tears flow freely for the first time since she heard about her mom.

Nate stood dumbfounded, staring at the shut door as if he kept looking he could make her come back out.

He slowly walked up to the cabin knocking softly on the door.

"Go away," was the mumbled, teary response he received from the other side of the door. He sighed sitting against the door and putting his head in his hands.

He wasn't going anywhere, he was staying right here, with her. Even if she didn't want him to and there was a door seperating them.

He heard quiet sobs through the door as it shook slightly from her crying. He felt his heart tighten as the shaking continued.

After a few minutes, it stopped and he heard the faint click of the door unlocking.

Caitlyn stood on the other side of the door with her hand on the knob before pulling the door open.

Nate tumbled in at her feet.

"I.. I thought you left. I'm sorry are you okay?" she said looking out the door.

"It's fine. I'm fine. Are you okay?" he asked standing up.

"I'm good," she mumbled looking down.

He watched her for a few moments before breaking the silence. "Then why won't you look me in the eyes?"

She felt her chest constrict before looking up at him, "Happy?" she asked without any emotion.

"Who are you and where's Caitlyn?"

She sighed walking out and down to the lake.

Nate kicked the ground watching her walk away.

"With her mom," she mumbled to no one in particular.

A/N: there it is, the first chapter! So let me know how i did in a review and thanks for reading! Remember the quicker you review, the quicker you get a new chapter! :D


	3. Chapter 2 Hold on

* * *

A/N: Read, Review, and Enjoy!!

Dedication: This Chapter goes out to StroodleDoodledFuhn for the wonderful idea and her great review!! :D I lovee the encouragements!

* * *

Caitlyn sat on the dock, kicking her flip-flops off and dipping her feet in.

She sighed. It wasn't Nate's fault.

He didn't know any of it.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Pumpkin, ready to go to school?" her mom asked cheerfully._

_"Yeah, just gimme 2 seconds," she said grabbing her book bag and a Poptart._

_Her mom had already walked out to the car and Caitlyn quickly followed._

_They both slid into their seats, Caitlyn promptly turning on the radio as her mom backed out of the driveway._

_On the way to school, Caitlyn found herself laughing and singing along with her mom to many of the songs._

_Neither of them even saw the drunk driver swerving it's way towards them._

_End Flashback_

In the middle of Caitlyn's daydream, Nate had decided to follow her down to the lake to be sure she was safe. He stopped behind some trees when he heard her talking to herself.

"Oh mom, I miss you so much, why'd you leave me? And now Nate thinks I'm stupid and weird. Mom, what do i do, i don't want anyone to feel bad and treat me as a sob story. Why'd you leave me, I need so much advice," Caitlyn said, her voice cracking as she cried.

Nate felt his heart shatter again.

He hated it when people cried, especially people he cared so much about.

Then his mind shifted.

"What happened to her mother?" he whispered to himself, glancing over at Caitlyn on last time before jogging back to his cabin.

Jason watched him run past "Dude, looks like someone is sick of the fresh air already!"

"Jason.. just shut up,"Shane said.

"But Dude, he looked pretty upset... I wonder if her was attacked by a bird... I love birds..."

Shane just shook his head, deciding to give Nate some time before he went and talked to him.

* * *

At the same time, Nate was logging onto his laptop and quickly pulling up Google.

He carefully typed in Caitlyn Geller along with her hometown and the word daughter.

That's when it popped up.

Madison J. Geller

1970-2008

Miss Geller passed away on November 15th, 2008. She was predeceased by her father Richard. She left behind a daughter Caitlyn and a husband Paul.

Nate skimmed the rest of the obituary until he found those 2 words: Car accident.

He sighed putting his head in his hands. He knew how much her mom meant to her and he just wanted to scoop her into a hug and tell her it would be okay.

But he knew he couldn't.

Caitlyn had said herself she didn't want anyone to know and he didn't want her to know he eavesdropped on her.

But he needed to talk to her.

Down at the lake, Caitlyn held a similar dilemma she wanted to tell Nate and let him help her through this, but her heart told her otherwise.

She had been so open with her mother and to have that taken away hurt. She couldn't open her heart to anyone yet. As bad as it hurt to bottle it up and keep it inside, she couldn't open herself up yet, not even to Nate.

She kicked the water letting silent tears fall sown her face as she slowly stood up and walked back to her cabin, clutching the small necklace around her neck.

A single charm hung from it. A music note engraved with her initals C.G and a small heart on the back.

She had gotten it from her mom the previous year on her birthday. Her mom had promised to give her a new charm every year.

Her birthday was last month and she hadn't gotten a charm. And while it seemed silly, that's when it really sunk in her mom was gone. Her mom had always kept her promises and yet no charm. That's when it hit her, there would never be another charm.

Caitlyn shook her head, dropping the necklace so it rested against her chest.

She thought of what her mom would say to her and remembered a time when they were about to go on a roller coaster.

Suddenly her mom's words echoed through her head.

_"Don't worry Caitlyn, just hold on and everything will be fine."_

She nodded to herself. That's just what she would do.

Hold on.

* * *

A/N: So.. what'd you think? Let me know by pressing the lovely purple button below and leaving me a review! :D I'll update as soon as i can!! Oh and would you rather me write longer chapters and update less often or same length and update everyday?


	4. Chapter 3 Keeping Secrets

A/N: Yay, haha someone finally got where the title was from!! Beautiful Disaster by Jon McLaughlin!! Also, sorry for taking do long to update, it took me a while to get a good idea for this chapter and then enough will to actually pick-up and open my notebook. So without any further delay. Please Read and enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Connect 3 or anything else from Camp Rock

Quick Question: Should i update more often with this length chapter or update less often with longer chapters?

...

Nate shut his laptop, rubbing his eyes.

_Caitlyn...why her? I need to talk to her, soon. She needs me there for her. I need to be able to help her before she does something really drastic. These changes, they're not Caitie, she needs me... Ok I need her too. I can't stand seeing her like this._

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock and the door creaked open.

"Hey man, you okay?" Shane asked walking in to talk to his bandmate and close friend.

"Yeah.. no.. maybe," Nate replied obviousley distracted by his thoughts.

He shook his head clearing his thoughts away. _Pull yourself together._

"Okay...? But Nate seriousley, you can tell me anything.:

Nate looked up at Shane, looking at his concerned expression. "I know, but it's not just me and it's a toughie."

"You can trust me," Shane said, knowing that his friend needed help.

"Okay," Nate said looking back down. "But you can't tell anyone, especially Caitlyn... atleast until I figure things out."

...

Caitlyn had just walked up to Nate's cabin, finally ready to talk to him and preparing to knock when she heard the boys talking inside.

"You can't tell anyone, especially Caitlyn..."

Upon hearibng this she dropped her fist from the door and listened as Nate began to speak.

"Okay, so i decided to find Caitlyn after hearing Mitchie talk about how different she was and all of her changes. So when i finally saw her and went to talk to her she just stayed quiet, saying few words, getting really defensive, and staring at the ground when she talked to me. So I finally asked her why she wouldn't look me in the eyes when she was talking to me and she just walked off."

Shane nodded understanding the whole "Girls get mad with confrontations" but he still was unsure of what was so upsetting with Caitlyn.

"And then i follows her to the lake, I knew she didn't want to talk but still... Anyways, so then she starts talking to her mom byt she's crying and she just keeps asking 'Why'd you leave me?'"

Caitlyn sat down next to the door upset but frozen in place.

_He followed me? Even though I had specifically left him there obviousley for a reason. He listened in on a private conversation... but worst of all, now he probably just thought she was crazy._

"Wait, she was talking to her mom, but really she was just talking to herself right?" Shane asked, trying to act considerate for Nate even though he found it extremely weird.

Nate nodded before continuing, "So i head back here to look up her and her mom. And i find out that her mom was killed in an accident last school year. I knew she and her mom where really close but I didn't even think to make the connection that something could've happened. And that's when you came."

Shane shook his head, "Dude, why're you so hung up on her? She was freaking talking to herself!" **(A/n: I know, Jerky shane is back but just for a bit even if this is a lil oc, but just think of it as Mitchie wasn't there to stop him and make him all nice & whatever)**

Caitlyn heard this and squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to keep the tears in as she ran back to her cabin. She wasn't going to stick around to hear anymore insults flung in her direction.

Nate looked up, glaring at Shane.

"I mean come on, talking to herself?"

Nate had heard enough standing up and shoving Shane against one of the cabin walls.

"Don't you ever talk about Caitlyn like that.. ever!"

"Woah, Nate chill out, i was just saying it was weird. I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking," Shane said completely stunned that Nate always the mediator in any fight the band ever got in had been so angry that he had gotten physical.

Nate just shook his head, letting go of Shane. "You wouldn't think it was weird if it was Mitchie and all you wanted to do was help," he said leaving the cabin in search of Caitlyn.

Shane stood dumbfounded thinking about what Nate had said.

...

Caitlyn sat on her bed letting the anger and feeling of hurt build up, coming up with insults to fly at Nate the minute she saw him.

She couldn't believe him. What kind of a jerk would follow someone, listen in on a girl's private conversation, and then have the nerve to share it with other people. He hadn't even said anything in her defense. He just kept going on and on. God, she was so mad at him.

Justas she was about to come up with a whole new list of insults for Nate there was a knock on the door followed by a soft "Cait, you in there?" Nate's voice asked from behind the door.

She shook her head with rage.

He had freaking come here after he had just ripped her apart. The nerve of that boy made her so mad. Plus, he was trying to be so nice, calling her by a nickname she despised unless it came out of his mouth.

She stormed to the door, flinging it open.

"What do you want?" she asked not giving him anytime to respond as she glared at him. "Perhaps some more gossip to share with Shane? Wanna keep following me around? Hmm, Nathaniel?"

He stood shocked, his mouth open slightly. "Caitlyn, c'mon you don't know the whle story," he said.

She felt tears spring to her eyes as she began softly. "I know enough," she said barely audible before shouting. "I hate you so much Nathaniel Black, get out of my sight now!"

Nate stood there a lump forming in his throat as she slammed the door shut. His eyes became glassy with a tear and his heart broke into a million pieces.

She hated him and he couldn't take it.

...

A/n: okay, there it is Chapter 3! So Thanks for reading and please review so i know to continue! I love you guys and I always take your advice to help me in continuing!! So thanks again and press the lovely purple button below!!


	5. Chapter 4 Friends Again

A/n: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I love them and all of you guys! I decided I'm going to try to update everyday except for Saturday and Sunday and if I'm on vacation I won't update. Also, if i don't update everyday please don't yell at me or ask why because i obviousley had something going on. Thanks again for the reviews! And here's chapter 4!

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Nate sat in his cabin staring at the ceiling.

It had been exactly 24 hours since he had last seen Caitlyn and he hadn't even left his cabin.

To put it bluntly he was crushed.

He looked down at the lake knowing that even though Brown had covered his class today he would have to going to have to go out tomorrow.

He was gonna have to face her at somepoint. It just hurt knowing that it would be tense between them.

The words just kept running through his head.

_I. Hate. You._

He shook his head, clearing his thughts and trying t get some sleep before he had to see her the next morning.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Caitlyn sat in her own cabin playing with the music charm on her necklace as she listened to Mitchie's slow even breathing. She looked up at the ceiling, tracing the design in her mind as she tried to get something else in her mind.

She sighed closing her eyes and praying to fall asleep eventually even though she knew that she had to face Nate tomorrow.

She felt so bad now. Why had she screamed at him and worst of all why did she have to say she hated him?

Because she most certainly didn't hate him.

But now he probably hated her.

She quickly pushed the thought our of her head, trying to think of a way she could talk to him alone.

She wanted to know what she had supposedly misunderstood.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

That night neither of them had slept well, constantly waking up and thinking back to what had happened. So, the following morning when they has woken up, they were both still very tired and groggy.

Caitlyn sighed, walking out of the cabin and into the dining hall to grab a quick breakfast before class.

She was walking up to her usual table with Mitchie and the rest of their friends when she heard Shane talking. She stopped back a few tables where none of her friends could see her but she could hear them.

"Okay, sure I admit it. I was being a jerk and I said some pretty rude things. But Nate freaked out. He grabbed my shirt and shoved me against a wall and yelled at me for being inconsiderate. I've never seen him so mad before."

"Nate?" was the most common response from the group.

Caitlyn stood still unsure if she was hearing correctly.

Shane nodded, "Yeah, i know it was so weird. Then he just stormed off to talk to her. He really cares about her."

Caitlyn felt her chest tighten as she set her plate on one of the tables and walked quickly over to Nate's cabin.

She knocked lightly on the door, looking at her shoes as she waited. She had no clue what she was going to say and before she could even think of anything, the door had been pulled open by a very-tired looking Nate.

"What do you-Caitlyn..." Nate said looking up to see who was there.

"Hi," she mumbled looking up at him.

"Hey," he said back unsure if he was dreaming or if she was really there.

"I... I was in the dining hall getting breakfast when i heard Shane talking to some people. He... He said you shoved him against a wall and defended me," she said stumbling over the words.

Nate looked down, nodding.

"Look, when you came 2 nights ago, I didn't know the whole story and I really didn't want to listen to you, and I'm sorry. I didn't even give you a chance to talk to me or try and explain everything you has said. Instead of just the parts that i heard," Caitlyn said her eyes meeting his.

"It's okay," he said. "I know you're going through a tough time now."

"Nate, please don't give me this 'I'm so sorry, I know what your're going through, you'll be fine' crap. I'm sick of that. It's all I've heard for a long time from my family and friends. And while I know you mean well, but it's too much for me to deal with."

Nate nodded, trying to understand where she was coming from.

"Cait, I would never treat you as a sob story or try and tell you I understand. Because honestly, I don't. I don't know what you're going through," Nate said pausing to look at her.

Caitlyn looked down waiting for him to finish before she said anything.

"You are one of my best friends and I would never want to hurt you or make you feel worse. But I would like to help you through this. Just as a support system. I want to be able to give you a hug and let you talk," Nate said.

Caitlyn smiled slightly, "Thank you Nate."

Nate nodded, "I hate seeing you unhappy and I don't want to make you talk. But i am here for you."

Caitlyn walked up, wrapping her arms around his stomach and resting her head on his chest letting the tears fall down her face.

He rubbed her back and rocked her back and forth. "You can talk to me abiut anything Cait. Everything you say is safe with me."

Caitlyn nodded whispering softly, "Don't worry, we'll talk later, I'll need to think first. For now there's only one thing I want to say."

"Hmm?" he asked still hugging her, his head resting slightly on hers.

"I don't hate you, Nate. Your the best guy friend a girl could ask for," she said smiling into his chest."

He smiled down at her.

This was a step in the right direction.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

A/n: So, what'd you think? I know it might seem shorter but it's just cuz i typed more than one line per person. So yeah, press that sexy purple button below and leave your comments!!


	6. Chapter 5 Just Friends

A/n: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I love them and all of you guys! I decided to bring this Story back. I know, about 6 months later, but what can i say, it just intrigued me again. So a special THANK YOU to StroodleDoodledFuhn! I'm pretty sure this would have just stayed on my computer if I didn't know you would be helping me with ideas. Without further ado: Chapter 5!

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Nate was sitting on the dock with Caity. She had improved and was no longer wearing all black. She had moved up to a pink shirt with music notes on it but kept her black shorts on. She also still had her hair swept back into a ponytail. But at least she had adorned it with a few neon clips that pulled her bangs back. She was taking baby steps but that was fine with Nate.

Caitlyn had her head resting on his shoulder and her feet dipped in the water. Her shoes lay beside her and his hand was layed protectively around her waist. He looked down at her every so often, his feet in the water as well. Their legs bumping together every so often. She felt safe. They sat silently, the silence alone speaking thousands of words for them. It was like they were back to how they used to be. Carefree and best friends. She wouldn't trade it for the world, it meant they were speaking again and that meant enough to her. They knew there was still alot to talk about but for now, they just needed one another to be there for the other.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Ella looked back at the rest of the group. They weren't spying. No. They were just watching the sunset... from behind a few bushes... Caitlyn and Nate just happened to be in their view. "Guys, They sure look cozy. Do you think he asked her out?"

Jason shrugged, "His arm is around her waist."

Mitchie shook her head, this has not been her idea and she was desperate to try and drag the group away. It was Caity's life. She obviously needed some peace and quiet and just wanted to sit with Nate. "Guys c'mon. They're just friends. They just need to spend some time together. That's all. They had a fight. It's over. Can we please go sit by the bonfire now?"

Peggy sighed, "Mitchie's right, guys. Let's give them some space," she said standing up and brushing the dirt off her legs. "Guys," she repeated as the group just continued to watch the two on the dock. Nate was smiling and laughing, talking to Caitlyn quietly. The first sounds emitted from either of them.

The group stared down at them and Peggy dropped back down next to Mitchie. They couldn't leave now.... The sun was about to set...

"What's he saying?!" Jason whispered anxiously.

"Shh! And maybe we can find out," Shane retorted quietly.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Caitlyn nodded, "I know. I can hear them too," she said with a small laugh, facing him. "They think they're so quiet."

"Are we gonna do anything about it?"

"Nah, I we'll just embarrass them later."

Nate nodded with a smile, splashing her legs with his feet.

"Hey! That's cold," she said with a laugh, looking up at him, their eyes locking for a brief moment before she looked back down. No. He couldn't look at her like that. Not when they were just becoming friends again. Friends. That's it.

She looked back up at him and he was smiling, looking back out at the water as if nothing had happened. Maybe nothing happened. Yeah. She couldn't have seen that. She needed sleep, that's all. There was no "look". End of Discussion.

"You okay Caity?"

She looked up, Nate looking at her, slightly concerned. "Uh. Yeah, everything is fine. Why?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"You seemed like you were thinking. Your face got all serious... Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No. I just zoned out. Really, I'm fine, just tired," she said simply, standing up and sliding her flip-flops on.

"Okay.. I'll walk you back then."

She nodded, walking with him past the bushes, "Hey guys."

The group's mouths dropped open as they found out they had been caught.

"How did they-"

"When did they see us-"

"Wait, they knew we were there the whole time?"

Nate laughed and kept walking with her.

"Told you we'd embarrass them."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**(CAITLYN'S POV)**

We got back to My and Mitchie's Cabin and we stepped up onto the porch. "Thanks for hanging out with me," I said giving him a hug.

He kissed my cheek, "Of course Cait, that's what friends are for."

I smiled into his chest. Friends. Just the way it should be.

Perfect.

He pulled back, "I'll let you get some rest," he said kissing my forehead again before walking away.

His curls bounced so nicely as he walked. And those jeans....

No. This cannot be happening.

I Am not. I REPEAT. I AM NOT falling for Nate.

I mean, I don't think I am....

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

A/n: So, what'd you think? I know it might seem like a complete 180 from the difficult times but i thought the characters needed a little flufffff :) . So yeah, press that sexy purple button below and leave your comments!! I'm always open to ideas from you! Also, sorry it's shorttt, I'm still trying to get back into this storrrry :))


End file.
